my last year
by RRjosht
Summary: My version of what it would have been like for Ross loving a girl who barely notices him. a secondary school story. This is based on a true story


My last year

**A/N: ****WARNING**: this story will contain themes of self harm in later chapters.

_Hey I have sort of lost interest in my other story "lost loves and betrayal" but don't worry I will come back to it. For now I have decided to focus on an idea that's been in my head for a while. _

_This is a secondary school story (sorry I live in England and don't know how old you have to be and what "grade" that equal) in this Ross and Monica are not related._

_This story is set in 2011 so as I could write in the use of things like face book, texting and Skype so here goes please review with and thoughts you might have..._

"Umm yes ok if that's what you want"

"I'm sorry Ross but I do"

"I'll probably come round at some point to collect my stuff"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" replied Ross hanging up the phone as he did this a single tear rolled down his cheek it was over the girl he loved had dumped he felt sad but said nothing more just sat quietly crying while hugging his knees.

He didn't know how long he sat there but it must have been a while as his stomach was beginning to rumble and his knees were stiff by the time he moved to get up and get some lunch.

He walked downstairs still in his pyjamas it was a English February morning so it was still quite cold this wasn't helped by the fact his parents had opened the door to let the dog out before they went to work and then had left without closing it properly.

He opened the fridge looking for some sort of food to cheer him up and eventually decided on one of the many microwavable burgers that stocked the fridge, putting it in the microwave he stared unmoving at the timer as it slowly ticked down to zero, almost in sync with the microwave ending tone a text came through on Ross's phone, looking down he saw that it was a message from Joey.

"hey man fancy a hanging out today" Ross read aloud to himself, he smiled slightly as it always seemed that when Ross was sad Joey would instinctively either came and called for as him as he only lived a short walk down the road away or simply text him. He knew Joey would persistently bother him till he replied and although he didn't want to particularly see anyone he knew it was doing anyone, any good for him to just sit wallowing in self-pity all day long so decided to reply "yh ok I've got to get dressed but you can come round in five minutes if you want".

Ross showered and dressed quickly he knew that by telling Joey to come round in 5 minutes he wouldn't see him for another 20 as he was possibly the least reliable person in the world when it came to being on time to places, so this gave Ross plenty of time to shower, get dressed and plaster a fake smile on his face.

DING-DONG!

As Ross moved to go to answer the door he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel sad, his hair was a mess from where he hadn't dried it properly, his t-shirt looked scruffy but what caught his eyes the most is the fact that his eyes looked different, they seemed darker, they were no longer there sparkling shade of blue they seemed darker almost as if there shine had gone. Shrugging this off as his imagination playing tricks on him he opened the door with his faced forced in to a smile

"Hey man what's up?" asked Joey leaning casually against the door frame

"Not much how's you ?" replied Ross not making eye contact as Joey knew him too well that he would instantly know something was wrong and would then want to talk about it.

"Did carol break up with you?"

Looking up in shock Ross asked "what how did you know?"

"Oh please in no you better than anybody, besides I saw she changed her relationship status on facebook"

Hearing that she had already started telling people that they had broken up hurt Ross deeply because it now meant that he would have to change his and accept the fact that it was over.

Joey felt bad although he had never particularly liked Carol, what he had liked was how happy she seemed to make his best friend and now she had seemingly reduced him from as happy as Joey had ever seen him to a shell of what he used to be he hated her like he had never hated anyone before.

Seeing how they had been stood in complete silence for almost two minutes Joey patted him on the back and said "c'mon buddy I know what will cheer you up how about a game of fifa?"

He nodded and gave Joey a brief smile as he allowed himself to be led towards his room where inevitably they would continue to play Play station games until Ross had cheered up

The day progressed quickly with countless games of fifa played, and an endless stream of cans of coke and chocolate bars being consumed. They remained seated on the sofa only moving to go to the bathroom or get more food from the kitchen. They played until about 6 o'clock when Joey had to leave to go home for dinner.

"Hey are you going down to the youth club later?" asked Joey as he put his shoes on

"No not tonight"

"Ah c'mon there's no point staying here and being all depressed, plus that chick phoebe said she wants to meet up with me and I could really use a wingman" Joey said practically begging

"Oh goody an evening of being bored and depressed while you go off with some hot girl" muttered Ross his voice practically dripping with sarcasm

"Trust me it will be fun besides you might even meet someone yourself"

"Ah screw it I will go but only because you've been so great today"

"Thanks mate you won't regret this, see you at seven thirty"

"see you then" replied Ross closing the door already regretting his decision, it had been a long day and he wanted nothing more to climb in to bed and watch a film, but no that was not the case, he sighed deeply and walked towards the kitchen in hope of finding some sort of comfort food.

Ross lay comfortably spread out on the sofa mindlessly flicking through the channels, it was 6:45 so it was still too early to be getting ready to go out that evening, he sighed for like the hundredth time that day, he turned off the TV and looked around the room for anything to do, spotting his phone he decided to flick through his contact list, it was seeing carols name that gave him the idea he was going to round and pick up his things and try and convince her to take him back. Not having the nerve to call her he text her "hey it's me. I'm free at the moment would it be ok if I came and collected my things"

Hitting send he began to wonder if he had made the right decision in texting her the same day she had dumped him. It took a while but eventually she replied "ok come round in 5?"

It took him a brief moment to collect himself but eventually he stood up and began the short walk to carols...

_Well what do you think I've already started writing the next chapter so please review and let me know what you think? Reviews make me write faster..._


End file.
